


When Strangers Collide

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena finds a bit of naughty fun with an almost stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Strangers Collide

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When Strangers Collide  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Elena Gilbert/?  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,045  
>  **Summary:** Elena finds a bit of naughty fun with an almost stranger.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'anonymity' for [June Bingo](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/716939.html) at 1_million_words  
>  **A/N2: I've left the identity of Elena's partner open so that the reader may choose to read him as whoever you please.**

The Masquerade Ball was in full swing by the time Elena walked through the doors. A sigh went through her as she looked around. She had no idea who was who in the press of bodies in front of her. Everyone’s faces were covered with elaborate masks. Each one more fanciful than the other.

She still couldn’t believe she had let Caroline talk her into coming. _Come to the ball she had said. It will take your mind off everything she had said. You’ll have a great time she had said._ She should have known better than to listen. All that watching everyone dancing close, their bodies pushed so close together nothing could get between them was doing was making her realize how very alone she really was.

Elena rolled her eyes. She was making herself sick. Enough of this feeling sorry for herself. He had broken up with her not the other way around. No matter how much her heart was breaking on the inside, she could at least pretend on the outside. It was time to have some fun.

The moment she had finished the thought he stood in front of her. It was almost as if she had conjured him from thin air. She couldn’t help but stare in appreciation. He was dressed in black from his head to his toes, only his mouth could be seen, even his hands were covered in gloves. There was nothing to give the slightest a hint of who he was. 

He offered her his hand and waited patiently. A smile lit his eyes as she slipped her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor.

A thrill went through her body as he pulled her into his arms. She hadn’t felt like this since... She shook her head. She so wasn’t thinking about him now.

The music was soft, the lyrics were hauntingly beautiful. They talked of lost love and unspoken hope for the future.

“It’s a beautiful song, isn’t it?” 

He shrugged his shoulders.

“You don’t like it?”

He gave another shrug.

A look of confusion crossed Elena’s face. This wasn’t a no talking party just a you can’t see who is who party. _So why wasn’t he talking?_ Then it dawned on her. “You think I’ll recognize who you are by your voice, right.”

He nodded his head before he twirled her around.

Between the beautiful music and being in his arms Elena hadn’t noticed he was leading her away from the others until it was too late.

At the sound of the lock clicking into place, Elena was shaken out of her reverie. She stepped out of his arms. “What are you doing?”

A wicked smile curved his lips as he slid his arms around her waist slowly giving her ample time to move away.

She didn’t know why she didn’t walk away. This was the most incredibly mischievous thing she had ever done. It was as if he had her mesmerized. She glanced down to make sure her vervain necklace was still there. As his lips descended on hers it was her last coherent thought.

As she gasped in shock at the desire invading her body, he quickly captured it within his mouth. This wasn’t just a kiss of passion, it was much more than that. It was as if he was trying to claim her very soul as his. And she was letting him.

Her trembling sighs echoed through the silent room as he grabbed her hands in one of his and pushed her against the floor length window. 

The glass was hard and cold against her body. She knew that anyone walking outside would be able to see what they were doing and she didn’t care. She felt so out of control and she didn’t want to stop.

He slid his tongue down the length of her neck as his hands traveled her body greedily searching out hidden recesses. As his hands caressed her thighs, he leaned back and stared into her passion glazed eyes with a question in his.

For a split second Elena wondered if he would actually let her go if she wanted to but then she realized the answer to that question didn’t matter since she had no intention of stopping him. 

She nodded her head as she twined her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his hard length.

A guttural sound escaped him as his fingers ripped through the fabric of her panties, leaving them to fall in shreds around her. Within seconds he had released his erection from the confines of his pants, grabbed her legs, and urged her to put them around his waist.

In one fluid movement he was buried deep inside of her. She bucked wildly against him as stars danced in front of her eyes. She gripped his shoulders tighter as she continued to bounce against him, her heels dug into the cheeks of his ass, urging him without words to go deeper.

Harder and harder he thrust inside of her aching body until she tossed her head back exposing her throat. 

At the smell of her arousal, the feel of her warm, wet heat surrounding him and her exposed throat with her rich blood pumping just beneath the surface was more than he could take. Temptation clawed at his insides.

It took all of his control to withstand the provocation. He wouldn’t take her blood until she knew who he was.

Faster and faster he moved inside of her, each thrust deeper than the one before until finally her muscles tightened, her nails dug into his skin through his clothes.

As her body began to convulse around him he quickly pulled her head back down and covered her mouth with his just as she began to scream in ecstasy.

With one more powerful thrust he lost control and bit back a roar as his orgasm ripped through him.

She let her legs slide down the sides of his body until she was standing firmly on the floor again. “That was...” She stared into his eyes and wished not for the first time that she knew who he was. “Who are you?”

With a smile he began to remove his mask.


End file.
